A number of scientific uses require relatively small aliquots of radioactive materials. For example, nuclear medicine employs solutions of radioisotopes, such as Technetium-99m, Iodine-123, Iodine-125, Iodine-131, Phosphorous-32, Indium-111, Cobalt-57, and Chromium-51, as radiopharmaceuticals or as radioactive tracers. These radioisotopes typically are measured and dispensed for use. However, for safety reasons, it is highly desirable that the technician responsible for measuring and dispensing radioisotopes be exposed to minimal radioactivity. It is also desirable in some instances that the actual radioisotope doses be empirically determined in terms of radioactivity.
Thus, techniques for dispensing small volumes of radioactive materials are needed.